This invention relates to a damper for damping vibration and noise in an archery bow, and more specifically to a vibration damper attached to a bowstring for damping vibration and noise in the bowstring.
Various designs of string dampers are known to exist. Generally, these designs are of two types—those supported by the bowstring and those supported by some structure other than the bowstring. Of those not supported by the bowstring, some are attached to the bow riser or handle while others are attached to a bow limb. These types of string dampers generally brace a string or transfer energy to the supporting structure.
Known string dampers attached to a bowstring or cable directly can be attached by various methods; however, these present difficulty for servicing. For example, some dampers are secured to a bowstring by placing a part of the string damper between strands of the bowstring or placing a part of the string damper around the string in a way that requires disassembly of bow in order to remove or adjust the damper.
There remains a need for novel string dampers that can be easily attached to a bowstring or cable, easily moved along the bowstring or cable or removed entirely from the bowstring or cable, and yet remain fixedly secured to the bowstring or cable while attached, all without disassembly of the bow.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.